rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario battled Ash Ketchum in Video Game Rap Battles 1. He also battled Link in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 23, and The Smash Bros in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 30. He was played by Cameron Greely in VGRB. Information on the Rapper: Mario is the main character of the Super Mario gaming series by Nintendo, which is currently the best selling franchise. Mario first appeared in the ''Donkey Kong ''arcade game in 1981 and has appeared in over 250 video games since. He is an Italian Plumber from Brooklyn, New York who accidentally got transfored to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he became a hero. Mario's adventures are mostly about Bowser trying to take control of the Muschroom Kimdom, the World, and even the Universe on 2 occasions, by kidnapping Princess Peach. He stops bowser with the help of his brother, Luigi and the Toads (citizens of the Mushroom Kindom). He also uses a variety of power-ups that change his size, let him fly, let him use fire, et c. Lyrics Video Game Rap Battles 1: Verse One: Watch your mouth, you're rapping versus Mario, boy! Why don't you go home to your mama, and play with your toys! I've saved an entire galaxy, what do you do? Jam small animals in balls, and play your GameCube! I show variety in my games, but not you! It's the same story everytime, you just change your costume! You have small animals protect you in a battle scene, While I'm a super-jumping, fireball-throwing machine! Verse Two: Your raps are good, but everyone can see, That you're just doing this 'cause you're jealous of me! You need to grow up, and maybe get a life, I'll super smash you so hard, it'l be the end of this fight! Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 23: Verse One: It's-a-me, Mario! A hundred battles under this plumber belt! Don't need a Fire Flower to bring the heat upon this Keebler elf! Let me show him how we do it in the Mushroom Kingdom! I'd hate to squash a fairy, but somebody should've teamed him! With an entire legion of green, pixie losers, I send 'em back in hearses, just like the Koopa Troopas! You think you're old enough, so somebody's gotta tell ya', Last night we made a TriForce, me, Peach, and Zelda! Verse Two: Alright, it's time to teach a lesson to this angry adolesent, Underestimate the strength of the brother that you're messin'! I'm a legend on the console, a hero of the franchise, King of the mountain, and this battle was a landslide! M on my hat, i'm the don of this game shit, Time to scratch your name of the top of my hit list! All time star bitch! Can I get a witness? While you've got a game named after your princess! Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 30 It's a Mario! 'Bout to go insane, my threads aren't red, these are blood stains! I suggest for your protection, heading back from where you came! I'm the best to ever do it son, end of discussion! You disagree with me, and get a Mushroom Concussion! Trivia: *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoon History Category:ERBoCH Season 2 Category:Mario Category:Cameron (VGRB) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:VGRB Season 1